Project 9
by LemmyTehKoopa
Summary: A new Mario Kart Tourney is about to commence. However, five months from the tourney, preparations are moving slowly. With many new twists, the tourney is set to be a really great one. But struggling with preparations is not all the only problem. It's up to Peach, the head of Mario Kart Project 9, to set things straight.
1. The Preparations

"Hello everyone and welcome to the ninth grand Mario Kart Tournament!"

...No that didn't sound right. Peach had been working on her speech for the premier race of the next Mario Kart tournament all night. Through long and tedious thought processes and careful wording she had succeeded in getting absolutely nowhere with her speech. For seven tournaments, she had to deal with this long process of speech writing. Her mother was the writer of the very first one before a bizarre accident took her life. So for every tournament afterwards, Peach had gotten better and better at speech writing...which was more like starting writing it earlier and earlier. So here she was, five months until the opening race of the tournament struggling with a speech.

Fortunately the speech writing was the least important check on her list. Looking over the list of current tracks for racing, she realized that the company had only eight out of sixteen new courses for the upcoming tournament. Due to contract errors and donors dropping out after disputes in the last tournment, certain tracks were still being acquired. Not only that, but all sorts of issues were popping up everywhere with new and old tracks alike.

A pipe leakage in Pirahna Plant Slide got into Dolphin Shoals and polluted some waters, making them untraversible by normal means. Frustrated Cheep Cheeps now plagued the waters around the Bubba Cave system. The new cloud track was being overrun by fuzzies. And to top that all off, the new Rainbow Road, a staple of the Mario Kart franchise, after half a year of work already, had lost all power and lost color. All of these problems plus more created a huge problem for Princess Peach.

The racer roster for the upcoming tournament was also still undergoing changes. Certain previous racers who were dropped but requested a return were still being denied a return after new, more popular figures (not to mention more generous donors) were entering the pool instead. Peach had increasing the roster to fifty racers but the tournament would hardly accommodate so many racers. Not to mention the cap of 32 courses which would leave eighteen without a signature course. She still had not even sent out invitations to ANY of the racers, a move that had been done a year before the tournament in the past. So now, five months before the grand opening of the tournament, Peach was sitting at her desk real late at night staring at the sheets in front of her and trying to figure what in the World 1-2 she was going to do with all of the plans falling apart.

"Lady Peach...you still up?" Peach looked up from her papers. Toadette was in the doorway, looking concerned for her Princess.

"Oh uh...yes. I was just looking over some of the papers for MK-9." Peach replied groggily. She had not gotten any sleep in two days and one could only go so far on Coffee and Chuckola energy drinks. "I will probably get some sleep very soon." Probably.

"Princess, you know you shouldn't worry about these things so much." Toadette reassured her. "Mario Kart always turns out well in the end even with all of these difficulties. I mean whatever happens, it can't be worse than Wario Coliseum before Project 7." Toadette was referring to an event before the seventh tournament that nearly canceled a whole Prix. Wario Coliseum, a universally loved course, was set to return for the tournament with new gliding segments. But as it was being set up, the course collapsed and a track that had a huge legacy for Wario was crushed. The budget for the replacement course was also crushed as well due to Wario pulling out as a donor.

"That's true but..."

"No buts! You have to prepare for the televised racer announcement tomorrow and I am NOT having you go up there in front of everyone with a Moo-Moo lick in your hair!" Peach felt the top of her hair. It did seem rather frizzled. "Not to mention that you haven't even notified the racers yet! If you hurry up and give me the list, Parakarry and the Mail Koopas might be able to get them to the racers in time." She picked up all of the papers from Peach's desk and put them in her folder. "You need to sleep!"

Peach got up and walked over to her bed. The cushiness of her Sahasralan imported comforter feeling a lot better than her desk chair which she got as a birthday present from Toadiko from some Pawn shop. "Toadette I don't know anymore."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know if I can do this any longer."

"Princess..." Toadette stopped to think of the right words. "What would your mother say right now?" Toadette continued before Peach could answer. "Do you think that if she was faced with a situation like this one that she would just give up? Or would she fight through it and make this tournament better than all of the ones before it?"

"She would...she would fight through it."

"Exactly. Which is why you can't give up, not yet. Your mother put in a lot of work to make sure that people from all over the world could compete against eachother in a fun racing tournament. It's all up to you whether or not you will continue that legacy!"

"Toadette...thank you."

"No problem Peach!" The toads hardly ever used her first name when addressing her so the expression was one of sincere friendship that comforted Peach. "Now get some sleep, you are going to need it! I can finish up the rest of this work."

"Thank you so much. Goodnight Toadette."

"Goodnight Peach." Toadette turned off the light as she left, leaving Peach in the darkness with nothing but her thoughts.

 _I have to do this...for mom._ She fell sound asleep within minutes.


	2. The Roster

The seven highest ranking members of the Mario Kart company sat at the long-table at the front of the grand hall. E. Gadd, Toadsworth, and Daisy sat on the left of Peach. Bowser, Mario, and DK sat on her right. They all sat there, fiddling their fingers or, in DK's case, eating a banana. The Lakitus with cameras were finishing up getting ready for ninth Mario Kart Tournament Televised Roster Announcement Event, or MKTTRAE as they liked to call it. News stations from all over the Mushroom kingdom and its neighbors had gathered in the hall to record this event. It was not called the biggest televised event in Mushroom kingdom history ever for no reason.

This same title also made it infinitely more stressful for Peach who, after a long night of rest, had finally regained her composure in the morning only to be super nervous as soon as she stepped in the room. She looked at the clock. It read 11:26. Four minutes until Toadsworth would ring his little bell and introduce Peach for her speech.

 _Calm down Peach, you got this._ She thought to herself. _This isn't even that big of a deal, just the racer announcement. Toadette helped me settle that last night._ The thoughts only served to make her more anxious, as she forgot to read the roster before the event and didn't prepare an order of announcement. When she reached her seat, however, she found that Toadette had already made an order of announcement. 32 racers for the upcoming tournament, one of the largest rosters, if not THE largest.

"Princess, could you take your seat. We are about to begin." She looked at Toadsworth for a second before what he said had registered in her mind.

"Oh! Yes I'm sorry." She sat down in her seat in the center of the table. Being the head of the franchise, she got a larger seat in the center that rought more attention to her, something she hated. Toadsworth stood up and rung his little bell. Of course, per usual with Toadsworth, the bell hardly made any noise. DK got the crowd's attention by jumping up on the table and pounding his chest. Toadsworth cleared his throat and began his speech.

"Welcome everyone! As you know, we are five months away from our ninth Mario Kart Tournament!" The crowd cheered. "With the time closing in, we are ready to announce the racers that will be competing in the new tournament. And who better to do that then our own Princess Peach." The crowd roared at the mention of Peach's name. She stood up and took the applause. Despite her calm face, she was really anxious on the inside.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She started speaking right as the crowd calmed down. "Welcome to the announcement of the competitors in our tournament. As you all know, this tournament is very important to me!" _and stressful_ "Each tourney, many racers try hard to win the prestigious title of Mario Kart Champion!" _and a coin prize._ "In the past years, our roster was rather small. But this year, we are going to have 32 racers! All of these racers have already been notified." _Probably just this morning_. "Today I will announce all of these racers and they great sponsors who we could not have completed our preparations without!" _We still haven't completed preparations._ "So without further ado, let the names begin!" The crowd roared again as Peach got out the list Toadette prepared for her.

" First up, the drivers from our most generous sponsors have returned. Mario, Luigi , Myself and Princess Daisy." She waited for the crowd's response to die down before continuing. It really did get annoying but it eased her nerves. "From Bowser Oil and Koopa Factory, we have Bowser, Kart Koopa, Bowser Jr and the seven Koopalings: Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Roy, Wendy, Ludwig and Morton." This time, the Koopas cheered the most, with Bowser Jr. rallying the crowd. "From Dino wheels and Toad Motors we have Yoshi, Birdo, Turbo Toad and Toadette." Toadette and Toad did the job of rallying this time. "Galaxy Bikes is being represented by Rosalina!" More thunderous applause for a surprise addition who had become a fan favorite. "DK Co. is being represented by the big monkey himself DK along with Diddy Kong and Funky Kong!" DK pulled his stunt again which made the crowd louder, rather than quiet this time. "Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Rosalina and Baby Wario are here from Baby Park." Baby Wario was a new name but cute nonetheless. "And from Wario Motors we have Wario and Waluigi!" Most years, Wario would jump on stage and do a dance or something but because he probably hasn't woken up to receive the invitation yet, he didn't do the stunt this year. "Finishing up our rounds from our own pit crew are Shy Guy and Lakitu!"

The list of racers made its way onto the big screen in the hall. It showed all the racers names in order plus the trophies they had won in past tournaments. Better racers like Mario and Yoshi had tons of big medals by their name while weaker ones such as Birdo and Baby Luigi did not have as much. But the list was still huge compared to past rosters and it took Peach the whole end applause for her to realize the scope of the upcoming tournament.

Toadsworth took the stand after the crowd died down. "Thank you all for coming and may this be a great Tournament! Make sure to tune in five months from now for the premier race at the Mushroom Cup!" The crows roared for a final time before dispersing and leaving the hall.

After the whole ceremony was over, Toadette approached Peach. "You did great up there Peach!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yes...I guess I did." Her eyes betrayed this though.

"Peach whats the matter? It's done! You finished the most stressful part!"

"Its just that...this tournament is the largest one we have ever done. I don't know if I could handle a competition this big. How can one person even-"

"PEACH!" Toadette interrupted her. "Remember what I told you last night. you can't give up now, your mom didn't build this event up for nothing!"

"I...I know it's just that-"

"Just that what Peach? That you don't know if you are qualified for such a huge tourney? Because that is not true at all. In fact, if anyone in the kingdom can make Mario Kart come together so well, its you. Not Mario, not Bowser, you."

"Toadette...you are a really great friend. Thank you."

"No Problem Peach! I want this tournament to be great just as much as you do!"

"I'm not so sure about that. There's no one who wants this as bad as me!" They laughed a bit before Toadette stood up to leave.

"Well I know you have a lot more work today so I will let you go do that. Have a beautiful day Princess!"

"You too Mushroom!"

Peach stood up too and went outside of the hall. The next two hours of her day consisted of dealing with reporters and interviews before she was finally able to get to her office and "relax". After some more work, she finally headed to bed and got a great night of sleep.


	3. The Karts

Professor Elvin Gadd had worked for Princess Peach and the Toadstool company for seven years now. His work with Luigi to rescue Mario boosted his reputation as a great scientist. His technology became more useful when Mario was falsely accused of vandalism in Isle Delfino. E. Gadd's own invention, the F.L.U.D.D, was able to not only clear Mario's name, but clean up the entire island. These were all great moments in science, especially because the chances of the Poltergust's success were slim. But it worked, and not only once but two times! The Dark Moon Valley incident would have resulted in chaos if the E. Gadd and Luigi didn't intervene. The two of them were heroes and E. Gadd even got promoted to Chief Engineer for the Mario Kart Project. He was able to design excellent courses that surpassed the levels seen in previous tourneys and his new additions to kart functionality revolutionized kart racing. He was a welcome addition in the Mushroom Kingdom needless to say.

He sat in the conference room of Peach's castle now. The other five members of the MK council were in there with him. They were waiting for the Princess to arrive so they could discuss specific details about the new additions to the tourney for this year. Everyone knew that she hadn't slept in two days after the roster was announced. This was a very stressful time for her and everyone was told to try not to do anything too stressful.

She burst through the door really quickly when she arrived. The door closed back on her and she dropped all of the papers in her hand. As she was scrambling to pick them up, Toadette ran to her side and got all of them for her. "I'm so sorry, so...ugh." This was a great start to the meeting.

Toadsworth spoke up after Peach walked to her chair with her head hung low. "Welcome Princess, I'm sure you had a great night of sleep." This was just a formality as they both knew she didn't. "We all have updates and I'm sure you would like to hear them so...let's get to it." He nodded to E. Gadd. The professor pushed a button a small remote he pulled out of his pocket. The center of the table lit up with a holographic screen with a kart on it.

"Well Princess, this is our new design for the Karts this year." He pushed the button again and the kart rotated. "We improved upon the anti-gravity function from Project 8 to be able to work at higher speeds and improve on traction." Another push of the button caused the kart to spring up a glider. "The gliders have gone through small adjustments in order to increase ai- err well I won't get into all of the technical words but basically they will be easier to control when they fly."

"These are all exciting edits Elvin but...what else is there to the kart now?" Peach inquired. She had only seen old parts being redesigned, nothing new yet. The real exciting part about these tourneys was new features, not cooler versions of old...stuff.

"I was waiting for you to ask Princess." He pressed the button again and the kart went through a big transformation. The weels folded into compartments under the car and out of the back and sides of the vehicle came large jet engines. "This, Princess, is the new feature this year and I will have you know it is quite amazing."

Still in shock from the new addon, all of the other council members just stared at the vehicle. Everyone was either intimidated by or curious about the vehicle. Bowser finally spoke up. "But...what does it do?" Another grin came across E. Gadd's face as he stood up from his chair.

"Well Bowser, my good friend, I think you will be the first to find out."

* * *

Bowser sat in the kart at the starting line of Mario Kart Stadium. He was given a walkie talkie by the nice professor and was told do exactly as he said unless he wanted to crash. The koopa king had no intention to deny any orders as even falling in lava was a less humiliating death than dying in Mario Kart before the tourney began. E. Gadd's voice came over his Walkie. "Now Bowser, the course has changed since the last tourney. We call it Goomba circuit now and you will be going through several mountains and even underground several times. If you understand, nod." Bowser nodded, though he didn't see much track to work with ahead of him. "Excellent! I am going to signal Lakitu to start the countdown in 30 seconds. When you go around the first turn, you will notice that there is not a lot of track, only mountains. Do not hesitate, just keep driving, you will need lots of speed. Nod if you understand." Again Bowser nodded, but he was skeptical now. Was this just a plot by Peach to make sure he crashed and was incapacitated for several years? "Excellent! Now get ready."

Lakitu was waiting for E. Gadd to signal him to start the countdown. He looked over at the top of the booth where everyone was over at the tallest mountain. He made eye contact with the professor, who held up three fingers. This was it. He activated the countdown.

3...

Bowser noticed and got ready.

2...

He pressed the gas, hoping to get a rocket boost.

1...

Almost time...

GO!

Bowser's rocket boost shot him forward quickly. The path in front of him seemed simple enough. The grandstands were on his right and a large mountain was on his left but the track also turned left. He drifted around the first left turn and staightened himself out. The path was on an incline went up the mountain. Bowser noticed several boost panels under him but also a rock wall about ten seconds ahead of him, quicker if he kept going on all of the boost panels. _I hope the professor knows what he is doing._ Out of the cirner of his eye he saw something peculiar. The last panel wasn't a boost panel, but a shade of dark purple he hadn't seen before. Before he could wonder what it did, he boosted right over it. Immediately, the car transformed. The jets came out of the side and Bowser suddenly knew what to do. He pulled straight over the rock wall and up into a large, transparent tube in the sky. He was flying! He looked down at the mountains and then around him. He could see way over the grandstands now and even all the way to Peach's castle. He passed by the booth and saw his relfection in the glass, it was glorious, like piloting the clown car. E. Gadd had a cheeky grin on his face like usual while the other council members looked absolutely dumbfounded.

He finished up the lap of the course and got out of the car. Unlike himself, he ran around jumping and shouting with joy. When the council walked out of the booth, he picked up E. Gadd and shook him up and down rapidly. "Professor this is the greatest idea you have ever had!" He dropped the now dizzy professor and continued jumping around.

Peach approached E. Gadd now. "That...that was amazing! How do you come up with these ideas!"

"Well my dear it was all possible with the power of science."

Peach, now cleared of all doubt, wanted a test drive too. "Professor can I take it for a spin?"

"Certainly, Princess, in fact everyone needs to try it once." Not only once, but the council was out there until dusk racing the kart around and racing eachother while Toadsworth watched. _Well, Elvin,_ he thought to himself _you've done it again. Congratulations old boy._


	4. The Prison

_**Author's notes**_

 ** _There are going to be slight spoilers ahead. Not much just villains and stuff. If you haven't beaten any of the following games and have interest in playing them, then be prepared for villain spoilers ranging from minor to whoa._**

- ** _Paper Mario (Minor)_**

 ** _-Super Paper Mario (Semi-Major if you couldn't figure it out during the game.)_**

 ** _-Wario: Master of Disguise (Pretty Major)_**

 ** _-Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Same as SPM)_**

 ** _-Mario and Luigi RPGs (Minor, but play these games anyway.)_**

 ** _Okay that's all. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Out in the far reaches of the Mushroom Kingdom, beyond the Koopa fields and Ghost valleys and vast deserts, there existed a prison. The prison, designed by E. Gadd of course, was created with the intention of being self-sustainable so that no innocent person need ever get close to the villains who were imprisoned there. They were vicious, mean and terrible. All of them had, at some point, tried to not only take over the world, but destroy it as well. Only the Mario Bros. intervention was able to stop these fiends. That's what King Boo liked to think. But with only seven prisoners and not a single cell, it seemed more like an abandoned mansion...where he was right at home. Too bad the only thing keeping them inside was an automated Poltergust.

The antique television set in his room was replaying the Mario Kart roster announcement over and over again. Three other prisoners sat or hovered around him, staring at the screen.

"This is ridiculous!" King Boo shouted. "Why have I not been invited back! Not just once, not just twice, but THREE TIMES EEEEK!" He screeched with such intensity that the whole prison shook.

A female voice spoke up from behind him. "Calm down Kingy-Poo, if you scream like that again, they might hear you a thousand miles away at the -hoo-hoo"

"Terrormisu is right, doc...whatever she said." A shy guy with a black robe stepped in front of him.

"Shut up shut SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU EEK!" He smacked Anti-guy across the room...and through three other rooms. "Do you not see what's happened? They didn't invite me back again!"

"Oh dear whatever are we to do? The Boo who tried to destroy the entire universe isn't allowed out in the public to race with the very people he was trying to kill. Hoo!"

"I've had enough of your sass Terror-soup, you tried to destroy the world too."

"I did it with style though."

"Are you sayin' I don't have style?"

"I never said that but if the shoe...er...whatever you do fits, then wear it."

"Hee-hee You better shut your mouth before you wish you were never in this prison with me EEK." He lunged at the little girl, going for her throat. She vanished quickly and he instead flew straight into Anti-Guy, sending back the three rooms he just returned from. "You dirty bi-"

"You two really are pitiful. Zank you for the show though. Truly vonderful." A fourth figure came out of the darkness. The bat king's eyes ominously appearing first before the rest of his body manifested. "Have you ever vished for something even better than Mario Kart?"

"Like total world domination? Hoo-hoo-hoo."

"Defeating the Mario Bros, doc?"

"Two Mario Karts?"

"No...going the SCREEENK to sleep you fools. None of us are getting into Mario Kart." Antasma cooled down just as the other three figures stepped in the room.

"Whats going on now? Something magical happen?" Dimentio observed the holes in the walls and figured it out for himself. "King Whiney Boo didn't make it into Mario Kart again?"

"Precisely! Hoo Hoo!"

"Great, now we will have to deal with his fury for 53 more months before he gets his hopes up for Mario Kart 10." The magician sighed and took a seat on a rocking chair in the room.

"You know who has fury? I HAVE FURY"

"Yes Fawful, we know. You only tell us every eleven minutes and thirty two seconds. " This wasn't an exaggeration. Somewhere on his descent to insanity Fawful had actually gained the ability to perfectly time eleven minutes and thirty two seconds and shouted those words every single time. "And chortles too."

"I HAVE CHORTLES"

"You're timing couldn't have been any better Dimentio. This fool voke me up from my nap. I vas not sleeping yet but vith how loud he SCREEEN'd I vill not be able to sleep for months." King Boo glared at Antasma, only the final guest's presence preventing him from doing anything. The figure was pretty much the boss in the joint. She kept everyone from killing each other and wasn't afraid to get down to business when she needed too.

"BLAR GHAR THEYUR INGTO AHS FER JOSDLE UIYOT HNUG JUGH" Princess Shroob's yell immediately reminded everyone else in the room to her presence. 'BHUASII SSOOPK FERR VLAR BGERH GHAR BLAR THEUIR" There was a method to her madness...just no one could understand it besides Fawful.

"She is of wanting us to know that she has the furies of not driving in the Kart's of Mario as well but of us none would be of the worthiness to get drive ability anyway." His butchered language was messy but still better than the Princess's gibberish.

"But they invited me once! I know how to drive! I ca-"

"BLERTH THER GHAR THAER THUIER HARE THEUIR THER GHAR BUI JOSDLE"

"The King of Boos has too much furies. There is nothing we are of having the ability to do about it now."

"Dimentio vould you mind translating this fool?" Everyone's limited understanding of Fawful required a second translator sometimes as well.

"Gladly. He says that she says that our ability to retaliate now shares a likeness to a certain King's ability to trap a valley in a toy crystal moon." His words scathed King Boo but didn't provoke him into action with the Princess still there.

"Ah but the great King would have succeeded had it not been for one small spanner in the works." This disembodied voice came from the wall of the room.

"Hoo-Hoo-Hoo said that?"

"Vhy are you looking at me? I said nothing."

"BAGSH THER ANTYUISA GHER THERTH WUI JOYTLDE"

"She says that if that voice was not of you then wh-"

"No need to be frightened children, I am not a nightmare or a figment of your imagination. I am right here." A small hole of light appeared on the wall. It expanded into a portal of green vortexes. It grew to taking up the whole wall before locking with such a great force that Anti-guy, who had returned again, was knocked four rooms back. "I am...Nebula." Out of the portal stepped a slim woman in a purple robe that expanded past her legs before seemingly being sucked into nowhere. The sleeves were cut off at the shoulder and continued at her elbow. She wore a dark purple crown that covered her eyes but left the pale skin on the rest of her face revealed to the startled crew of villains.

"Nebula...is that it? Splendid! Now why are you here?" He stood up from the rocking chair and walked closer to the mysterious woman.

"Don't think about trying to warp me and escap trough the portal behind me Dimentio, it will only allow certain people through." Dimentio sat back down on the rocking chair and let her continue speaking.

"I am here today because I have need of a couple...accomplices." The whole group looked at her with confusion.

"GBEUIH BLAR GHAR FTER INTOGH TRIEUR BHUG AOSM"

"She says has of-"

"This has everything to do with Mario Kart my dear Shroob. By the way,...three...two...one."

"I HAVE FURY"

"Hoo-hoo-how did you know when he was going to say that?"

"Yes vut exactly is going on and who exactly are you?"

"All of you did something utterly demonic. So terrifying that the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom could not find anything better to do than lock you far away in a nigh inescapable prison."

"Perfect. But wha-"

"My goal is a simple one that I could easily do myself but after that, I will not be able to keep it accomplished without special abilities like yours. The simple fact that you have been locked away so efficiently that no one knows you exist is exactly why I need you. Dimentio, King Boo, Terrormisu, Antasma, Princess Shroob, Fawful and..." Anti-Guy walked through the door. "...that guy. You are all important in my plan."

"Uh miss doc, my name is actually Anti-Guy."

"Yes, that. With you villains at my side, we are going to take over Mario Kart."

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes Part 2:_**

 ** _So that was the chapter. I apologize for so much dialogue between so many characters, I tried to make so verbal tics so you could tell who was who when they spoke. Anyways, I want to explain why I chose these villains rather than other ones._**

 ** _-King Boo was my favorite character in Mario Kart Wii because I loved playing as an evil character and knocking babies off the edge. So it really was a bummer that he wasn't in MK7 or MK8. I just told myself it was the Dark Moon incident and that was all._**

 ** _-Terrormisu was from a little game on the DS called Wario: Master of Disguise and it was an okay game. But the characters were awesome and that made it a trillion time more plot twistier when it turned out that the villain characters were the good guys and the little girl who was helping you gather a supposed "wish granting stone" the whole time was actually a terrifying demon who caused the collapse of an entire kingdom._**

 ** _-Anti-Guy...oh Anti-Guy. I know you're probably wondering why I chose Anti-Guy out of all the Paper Mario enemies and bosses. Well...I first played this game three years ago on virtual console and I decided not to use the internet at all. So I had no idea that a certain dark robed shy guy in a toy box would be a harder challenge than BOTH of the actual bosses in that area. Oh but that's not all. I had the pleasure of losing a certain quiz near the end of the game and you can probably guess how happy I was to fight THREE of them. I hate Anti-Guy._**

 ** _-Antasma is on here because his music is freaking amazing. That's all. Just kidding. Antasma, to me, looked really cool and talked really cool but in the end he lacked a lot of character compared to other RPG villains especially after the end of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team. So he is here so that with my mediocre writing skills I can hopefully give him personality._**

 ** _-Dimentio is hands-down the greatest villain in any Mario RPG. If not only because of his weird mannerisms and awesome powers but the fact that he high-jacked the end of the game as the main villain and had a pretty epic final boss fight (and music ahhhhhmahgawd)._**

 ** _-Fawful is also up there on my list of top Mario RPG villains. HIS music wasn't as memorable (the Dark Star's was), but simply because in all three games that he appears in he is bat-crap insane. He captured my heart in Bowser's inside story before I had even heard of Superstar Saga (where he still was awesome.)_**

 ** _-I wanted to have a character that stuck out from the rest and with a group of six weird villains already, that was kinda hard. Why not, I thought, go with a villain who is super evil but also...speaks a different language?! So I picked the Shroob Princess. she also has great music...all RPG final boss music is pretty awesome._**

 ** _Ok so that's that. Since I have four chapters out now, I might try to update on a schedule. One chapter a week maybe from Friday to Sunday granted I have internet and my computer available. So yeah thanks for reading and suggest this to friends if you want because I would love a lot of people to read this and tell me how I did :)_**


End file.
